Awake and Alive
Russia |side2 = PsiCorps Mind-controlled Russian forces Mind-controlled American forces |goal1 = Ensure the escape of the Soviet General from Stalington |goal2 = Kill the Soviet General or either of his aides |commanders1 = Soviet General |commanders2 = Unknown |forces1 = * The Soviet General himself * Reznov and Krukov * Russian loyalists * Latin Confederation prisoners * Some American prisoners who would join in |forces2 = * Standard PsiCorps arsenal * Most Russian and American arsenals |casual1 = Massive |casual2 = Heavy |music = Banished (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Lovalmidas |design2 = Lovalmidas }} Operation: Awake and Alive is the second Soviet Act Two campaign mission. After the unexpected events in the previous mission, the Soviet General find himself awake as a prisoner in the Epsilon captive. With help from Colonels Reznov and Krukov, he must escape from the now-occupied Stalington alive. Briefing There's no time to explain. You must survive and get out of the city. The two Colonels who were sent to collect you must not be killed, they are the key to your survival. Objective: Run. Events RUN! The Soviet General wakes up with some of his men, in a cell and under the captive of mysterious soldiers as well as some apparently rogue Soviet soldiers. Within moments of arising, the guard around the camp is quickly demolished. Reznov and Krukov, assisted by some Russian soldiers, have come to save him. After apologizing to the General that they're late, they told him that they need to move quickly, and the two will explain on the way. The General and his men follows Reznov and Krukov in their escape, killing some pursuers that tries to stop them. Just as they are about to cross a bridge, one of the loyalists noticed a Virus trying to assassinate the General! Krukov said that the bridge has been rigged to blow, and destroying the nearby dumpster will trigger the explosives. One of the loyalist Pyros destroyed the dumpster, causing the bridge to explode and killing some pursuers as it collapses. Reznov told the group to keep moving, as the broken bridge won't hold the attackers for long. One of the loyalists saw a patrol heading to the road they were on; the General quickly ordered everyone to get off the road. Reznov noticed a watch tower guarded by hostiles in the distance and shoots the barrels around it, taking them all out. At this point, more Russian soldiers in hiding noticed the General, allowing him to sigh in relief as they are friendly and gladly supports the General in his escape. The group continues to move, but the next bridge is protected by a hostile blockade. Fortunately a loyalist Crazy Ivan is nearby and he attempts to reach the other side of the blockade to clear it, but he need to make haste, as the Virus from earlier is resuming her hunt on the General! Owing the General explanation about the events, Reznov and Krukov told him that Yuri, the traitor, has resurfaced and taken over the city; Reznov states he is using the American rebels to weaken Stalington's defenses, while Krukov states that the troops arriving to reinforce Stalington was already under Yuri's control. They also told the General that Yuri has already built a large force with which he launched simultaneous attacks around the world. Clearing the path After the intense run, they arrived at an air force outpost for the Kirov Command Airship and took over the Airbase, Battle Bunker and Wolfhounds there. When the General embarked on the command airship, two colonels and other loyalists immediately launched their securing operation. Before the General can be evacuated by air, the 2 Colonels and the surviving troops move on to disable or destroy the anti-air installations of Russian base, American base and Pentagon in the city. Now running with Epsilon soldiers as well as brainwashed Soviet and Americans, a combination of quick strikes and sheath was needed to assure that their objective will be completed. At the time the General was safely in the Airbase whom help the 2 Colonels by directing orders for proper coordination. In the west, they chose to destroy Allied Power Plants to shut off the power of Patriot Missile Sites and they freed some Confederation prisoners in the base; In the south, they had to destroy the Soviet base which used to be the General's, full of Epsilon flags at present. They also rescued captive Soviet soldiers whom resisted mind control and join to their cause during the way; In the east, other loyalists destroyed Epsilon Radar Spires in order to prevent the enemy to call for more reinforcements. Then, they rescued some American remnants whom said that they would join them and listen to their command after the loyalists eliminated all enemy forces around them; In the southeast, Foxtrots launched missiles at barrels near Tesla Reactors and the power of Gatling Cannons were shut down before they found it surprising that the Pentagon had become ruins and the Epsilon forces built a Psychic Beacon on it. Flight from Stalington Just as the General's command airship finally reached the determined escape point, Reznov and Krukov contacted him as he set off, stating that they will stay in the S.S.A. to continue their fight against Yuri's forces. Reznov and Krukov also asked the General to organize a resistance against the traitor and find out what he is planning, and bids their farewell, hoping that they will meet again. Just as the General's command airship entered the waters, the pilot noticed a large fleet of Soviet forces are moving their way. The fleet contacted the airship to inform that they are friendly and asks them what is going on and who is on board. Aftermath Now that he had reached a safe place where Yuri won't be able to mess with his mind anymore, the General was welcomed well by the Soviet command. His advisors also revealed that Yuri have been undermining the Soviet dominion in America from the beginning, which makes it fragile, allowing him to take over Stalington, and by extension, the whole S.S.A. in a single stroke. The General also receives word that Moscow is in shambles, Premier Romanov is dead and Russia is in chaos. Furthermore, the Confederation's attempt to stabilize the situation by taking command of the Soviet troops fails after their European headquarters was razed to the ground by giant, mutated humans and a supersoldier created by the Epsilon. Sometime later, the General receives a distress message from Morales, who has been cornered in Rio de Janeiro and requesting a rescue... Difficulty changes After arriving at the outpost, two colonels would say different words depending on the number of controllable units lost by the player. All 6 sentences are different. Easy * Starting credits: 8000 * The number of enemy chasing forces are the least in this difficulty. * Time before Virus squad takes action is the longest in this difficulty. * Some enemy guards will be removed. * Barrels on the other side of the second bridge will extend below the cliff. * All enemy navy except the fleet near the first bridge will be removed. * 8 Pyros will arrive after outpost is retaken. * Colonels will say a sentence if all controllable units are alive. Normal * Starting credits: 5500 * All enemy navy except the fleet near the first bridge will be removed. * There will be 3 Initiates and 1 Epsilon Elite patrolling the second bridgehead at northeast and a Warhawk on the other side of bridge. * 6 Pyros will arrive after outpost is retaken. * Kirov Command Airship will be forced to take off if too much time passed after retaking the outpost. If player's forces is discovered by the spotlight and does not destroy all the Radar Spires, the forced take-off time will be advanced. * If not all Radar Spires are destroyed, 2 additional Aeroblazes will be included among the anti-air patrols after Kirov Command Airship takes off for a while. * After attacking the top left Epsilon base or the bottom left Soviet base, it will start producing units. * Colonels will say a sentence if less than 6 units is lost, or will say another sentence. Mental * Starting credits: 3000 * The number of enemy chasing forces are the most numerous in this difficulty. * Time before Virus squad takes action is the shortest in this difficulty. * There will be 3 Initiates and 1 Epsilon Elite patrolling the second bridgehead at northeast, Warhawk on the other side of bridge and a Seawolf patrolling under the bridge. * 4 Pyros will arrive after outpost is retaken. * Kirov Command Airship will be forced to take off if too much time passed after retaking the outpost. If player's forces is discovered by the spotlight and does not destroy all the Radar Spires, the forced take-off time will be advanced, shorter than on Normal difficulty. * If not all Radar Spires are destroyed, 2 additional Aeroblazes will be included among the anti-air patrols and a Wolfhound will attack the outpost after Kirov Command Airship takes off for a while. * After attacking the top left Epsilon base or the bottom left Soviet base, it will start producing units. * 2 Rocketeers will start chasing, after the Sensor Tower near the second bridge and Gatling Cannon on the other side are destroyed. * After retaking the outpost for a while, a Stryker IFV carrying a Sniper will enter the battlefield and patrols near the bottom Allied Barracks. * Colonels will say a sentence if less than 6 units is lost, or will say another sentence. If all units are alive, they will say the sixth different sentence. Trivia * The music used in the mission's loading screen is Sewers (Alternative link) (named Volkov Ambient in the game files) by Fr0zEnPh0eNiX, which is also used in Archetype. * There is a random crate in the upper right corner of the map with a high chance of spawning a random vehicle. zh:复苏 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Soviet missions